


Transformation

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #19: Transformation</p><p>In which Loki returns and something has changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...
> 
> I hope you like it regardless though

When Loki returns it has reached early September and the weather has cooled. Tony’s feelings, however, have not.

When Loki unexpectedly shows up unannounced on his couch as if he has been sitting there the entire time, book in hand and booted feet up on the cushions, Tony lights up in a grin and he goes to kiss the deity who looks a bit surprised at the open affection but not displeased.

“When did you get back?”

“Half an hour ago I suspect.”

There’s something about Loki that’s changed but it’s… it’s for the better. He looks like himself but Tony can sense an underlying joy at being back and the fact that Loki is this open about his emotions (which, granted, doesn’t say a lot) as he lets Tony see them if only hinted at on his face is huge.

It’s clear to him then; Tony has missed Loki, but Loki was in no way unaffected either. Whatever they have (because it is still a little unclear at times) has changed. Whatever they have has become more profound.

He braves his nerves and reaches for his lover’s hand, holding the cool limb between in his own. The change won’t be obvious to anyone else but he is all for trying to push the change a little further.

And thus…

“I love you,” he boldly states, not caring anymore.

Loki’s response is hesitant and a little delayed, but it does come before Tony can freak out.

“The sentiment is returned.”


End file.
